User talk:Vel!/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi Followed by 100 zeroes -- we are excited to have Googology Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to , then click here to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you were starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Wikia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi and welcome to my talk page. Followed by 100 zeroes 02:13, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ok+ 2 02:13, 6 December 2008 (UTC) followed by 100 zeroes Well, I'd be blown! A user to join our (very) small community. I thought I was to be the only guy here, but I must have been wrong! Well, darn glad to meet you, 2 +. Feel free to look around and edit around. It's probably a good idea to start at the googol page. It needs some work. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] 02:17, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Administrator On My LEGO Network Wiki, can you please make me an administrator?- LordDeathRay P.S. Look at my page on My LEGO Network Wiki and I ain't a user on Googology Wiki, and are you the only user on Googology? :I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that. Ask Omega Blademan -- he's a bureaucrat, and I'm not. But it's okay. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 03:33, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Oh yes—the only other users here are User:+ 2 and User:Surreyonthames. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 03:37, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Its me, Killerbreadbug72, from, uh, almost ever wiki that has ever been created?!? Did you found this Wiki? What is it about? Is it Scientific, Fannon, or just silly? This looks like an interesting wiki to join, but I do need to know some things first! To put it simply, is about large numbers, the names of large numbers, and the special properties of large numbers. We've got the basic ones like million, billion, trillion, in addition to the really weird ones like vigintillion, ikillion, etc. The main aspect of the wiki is about numbers similiar to googol (which, as you probably know, is 1 followed by 100 zeroes, or 10^{100} .) Examples of really obscure numbers are terossol, gongulus, meameamealokkapoowa, and googoltriplex. Just hit "Random Page." Some other useful data: Yes, I made this wiki. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 04:46, 1 March 2009 (UTC) It sounds interesting. Maybe. cool ... this thing is soo cool you know why it´s about BIG numbers. :Glad to hear you like it. 19:58, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Hi, FB100Z! Hello, FB100Z! Although I've met you on My Lego Network Wiki, I want to know what this wikia is about. Is it about googols and googolplexs, or just math in general? ---Brandbest1 :Yup, googols, googolplexes, giggols, gaggols, millions, billions, trillions, ikenillions, and all those crazy numbers like goppatoth, gongulus, and meameamealokkapoowa oompa. Hit and you'll get it. 23:35, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, a little too complicating for me. I work on Mathematics Wikia a little more. ---Brandbest1 I'm not surprised. Googology is a pretty complex field of mathematics, if you get down to the BEAF level. 19:34, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Ah! I'm the sixth featured user already??!! ---Brandbest1 Unfortunately, this wiki is a little bit small... ;) 22:35, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Oh. As I was saying, I won't really be working on this, since it's complicating, I'll meet you on Mathematics Wikia. --- ...Now I know why your user name is called Followed by 100 Zeroes. ---Brandbest1 So, how do you make someone an admin? I'm concerned that if I put this on a forum, no one will notice. I look at where it says "Block user", but there is no button that says "promote user". ---Brandbest1 If you see any admin/b'crat action that you can't find in the widget cockpit, then it's always at . For your particular case, have a look at . 01:49, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Redirects Do you want redirects such as typing in 1000 goes to Thousand? 13:37, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes. 144, 169, 100, 1000, and 120 all need articles. 19:00, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::What's 169 also known as? Baker's Gross or something? :::I can't believe I got that right. 11:23, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Are you here? Right. To business. 20:23, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :I didn't receive any invite, so here we go. 20:31, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Nudge. Admin Any chance of making me admin on here? 23:22, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :I have nothing against it, but you might need a bit more experience. If you don't have any articles to create, try correcting the stupid mistakes I made. 23:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Loads still to do here. And Ok, I'll keep an eye out. 23:35, 8 April 2009 (UTC) MLNW Bureaucrat? Hey FB100Z, are you thinking about applying for MLNW B'crat on MLNW? Our bureaucrats are always offline, with (possible) exception of Omega - his last edit was 5 April, and, excluding talk and user pages, was 12 March. Toa hasn't been online recently either. This way, you could do what Toa said he would, and recruit more admins to help. Wikia recommends 5 for a big Wiki. We currently only have 1 active (You). I haven't posted this on MLNW, as it will only cause a disturbance, and everyone just flooding in going "Yes, what about the RFA page?!" or "I wanna b a admn! Elct me LOLOLOL". Just wondering your viewpoint on this. Over a month has passed now, maybe it's time for a rethink? 19:21, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree with your point, but my talk page is flooded enough ;) I'm fine with becoming a bureaucrat (who wouldn't?), but I'm not positive if Omega thinks I've been admin long enough to handle the stress of being a bureaucrat, with my talk page becoming flooded with "I wanna be an admin" requests. Wikipedia uses its RfA page to vote for b'crat-ship, and perhaps I could file one on the MLNW RfAs? 19:28, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::That sounds like a good idea. Also, if Omega and Toa are away too long, you could always adopt the Wiki ;) To be honest with you - I don't think b'cratship is that different from adminship. It's basically the same job, except you need to keep half an eye on more people who want to work for you. 19:37, 11 April 2009 (UTC) So, now what? You've got 3 solid votes... will you ask Omega? 00:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Er...not yet. Three votes isn't really that much. 01:09, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::To be honest, you're probably not going to get many more - unless you advertise the voting system and persuade others to join in. :::3 days later. I hate to say I told you so ;) 19:10, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::1 Month later. You've gained one extra vote, congrats ;) 22:01, 19 May 2009 (UTC)